Set-top boxes with DVR capability have given the television viewer greater flexibility in the manner in which the viewer watches TV programs. The viewer can record the broadcast program and watch it at a later point in time. A viewer can watch a time shifted version of the same program, and skip portions of the program that are not of interest. However, when it comes to automated mechanisms of filtering the broadcast content and storing and indexing the same, there are certain limitations. Current state-of-the-art systems allow users to specify “programs” as specified in the EPG or to specify a time and channel which they would like to record. In some cases, channels air what could be termed as un-demarcated content, which one can think of as comprising logical segments, but which do not have associated granular metadata. The notion of the name of these logical segments or the precise time of airing of these segments is not granularized in the stream, for EPG or for any other applications. Hence, it is not currently possible, from such un-demarcated program content, to filter out only those items that the user would be interested in recording and/or storing in an indexed fashion. Therefore there is a need in the art for a solution addressing the above-mentioned shortcomings and enabling several other enhanced user experiences.